flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Julianna Callaghan
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = }} Julianna "Jules" Callaghan works as a sniper, profiler, and backup negotiator for the Strategic Response Unit's Team One. As a woman in law enforcement, she has worked harder than most for her spot in Team One and moved up the ranks from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She is married to Sam Braddock and they have a daughter, Sadie. 'Background' Jules grew up with four brothers in Medicine Hat, Alberta. Her father, a former cop, left the force after he was unable to stop a spree shooter. He became a farmer in the hopes that leaving law enforcement would protect his children from the same sort of pain he faced, which causes some friction between him and Jules after she decides to become a police officer. Back in high school, Jules had a rebellious streak and a self-proclaimed R.E.M. phase during which she played guitar and sang for a rock band. According to , Jules' mother died during this time, when Jules was sixteen. Feeling lost and confused after her mother's death, Jules got drunk and stole her father's truck. After driving five miles out of town, she was stopped by Officer Mary Falon who, instead of arresting Jules or even informing Jules' father of her drunk driving, took her home and talked to her until morning. Officer Mary Falon is the one who inspired Jules to become a police officer despite her father's protests. In , Jules tells one of the subjects that when she was eighteen, her best friend's mother killed herself after which her friend became distant and troubled. She watched as her best friend withdrew from society for days, and then weeks, because she couldn't stand another day without her mom. Eventually, her best friend killed herself, and having had that experience, Jules tells the subject that suicide doesn't affect just one person -- it affects everyone who cares. As a result, Jules always reacts personally to suicide attempts and pushes herself to do everything she can to prevent them. 'Strategic Response Unit (SRU)' For a long time, Jules was the only woman in the Strategic Response Unit. In fact, the gender disparity was so great that the sign for the women's locker room read "Jules" instead of "Women". The sign is eventually changed in season 2 when Leah Kerns joins Team One. Jules is an integral part of Team One. She is a perfectionist who often acts as Greg Parker's second in negotiating and profiling. Her understanding of human psychology makes her effective in talking down many subjects, and though Team One isn't sexist, they acknowledge that a woman's presence during calls can help deescalate subjects who find women less threatening. Though she begins to spend more time in the command truck after season 1, it is implied that prior to Sam's assignment to Team One, Jules acted as a sniper more often. Though Jules is valued for her talk skills, she is also a skilled gunwoman. The other members of Team One trust her with their backs as much as they would trust any man. In , Jules was shot by a sniper. She spent several episodes of season 2 in the hospital. During her recovery, she was replaced by Constable Donna Sabine for six episodes. Upon Jules' return in "Remote Control", Donna transfered to Team Three. 'Relationships' Since Sam Braddock’s recruitment to the SRU Team One, the two had obvious chemistry and dated over a period of episodes, strengthening an already strong sense of protection of one another. However, in early Season 2 – the pair broke up in Episode:Aisle 13 so that they both could stay with the ‘family’ (Team One). Both knew that if their relationship was ever exposed, one of them would have to transfer to another team, and neither was willing to do that. Jules, showing her strong sense of the family unit, especially did not like sneaking behind their teammates back. However, in the Season 3 finale, their relationship is revisited by Dr. Toth, who was brought in to do the psychological evaluations, and his intense interrogation about their relationship brings back feelings that Jules claims aren’t going to go away. At the end of the Season 4 premiere, they are informed that they are under strict orders from Dr. Toth to keep their relationship purely professional, or they may lose their membership on Team One. As of Season 4, they are in a secret relationship that they are keeping hidden from the rest of the Team. However, in " " it appears that Gregory Parker has realized that the two are once again in a relationship, and appears worried by it. During the third season, Jules reconnects with an old friend (a paramedic who has shown up on scene a couple of times) whom she becomes interested in and begins dating. However, after being stuck in a hostage situation while on a date with him – Jules comes to realize that Steve isn’t the man she sees herself with in fifty years, and they mutually break it off. During “Terror”, Steve appears to still have feelings for Jules, yet he respects that she still greatly cares for Sam. In season 4, Sam and Jules got back together but kept their relationship under wraps from the rest of the team. However, in "The Cost of Doing Business," Greg Parker - while telling Jules that she had been awarded "law enforcement professional of the year" by Police Services - discovers that Sam and Jules are continuing their relationship when Sam (who was apparently unaware that Greg had stopped by) comes down stairs only half dressed to ask Jules whether she wanted eggs for breakfast and stops short at the sight of Greg. Greg is furious, but they are interrupted by a call for Team 1 and decide to pick up the conversation after their mission. At the end of the episode, Greg allows them to continue their relationship and vows not to tell anyone because the team was still on probation. In " ," however, after reviewing transcripts from Team 1's missions, Dr.Toth discovers that Sam and Jules are still together due to the fact that they forgot to turn off their microphone at the end of the mission (see Episode: " ") and their personal conversation ended up being recorded. Dr. Toth threatens to suspend Gregg for not reporting the relationship, which violates the Priority of Life code. However, Toth and Greg are interrupted when Team 1 gets a call and the team is sent in without Greg (with Sam and Jules unaware that it is because Toth is questioning him about their relationship and threatening to suspend him). The team has to try to keep the subject calm because of the risk of causing the anthrax samples in the lab to become airborne spores. However, a gun fires and the glass box containing the anthrax samples explodes, causing the spores to become airborne.Jules was caught in the explosion and shrapnel hit her upper arm piercing an artery. Not only is she in danger of being infected by anthrax, but her arm wound causes life-threatening blood loss. Also, Sam has to help the 3 hostages (including Jules) get to the decontamination room (which was only able to hold two persons at a time) before the number of airborne samples reached threshold and the amount they inhaled became fatal. During this time, the Priority of Life code was observed by Dr. Toth and Sgt. Parker when Sam rescued one of the hostages before rescuing Jules (despite the fact that she seemed in need of more urgent medical attention). Pleased with what he'd observed, by the end of the episode, Dr. Toth said that he would make a personal appeal to the chief regarding Sam and Jules relationship and would ask that they not reassign them to different teams. In the season 4 finale, the chief allows Jules and Sam to stay on team 1 and carry on their relationship. In season 5, episode 8, "We Take Care Of Our Own", Sam and Jules find out that Jules is 7 weeks pregnant. She tells Sam at a coffee shop and he automatically acts like she is fragile asking "Do you want something to drink? Maybe some herbal tea?". She tells him not to treat her any different or like she is "covered in bubble wrap". Sam then starts talking about telling the team, but Jules is hesitant. After they resolve a "hot call" at the end of the episode, she appears upset, telling Sam "I almost lost you today." Sam responds telling her that she always 'almost loses him, that it is the job'. She tells him that, "Yeah, but we both almost lost you today." Sam suggests yet again to tell the team and she agrees to do it the next day, and Jules walks out with Sam telling him "maybe we should stop at the store and get some bubblewrap". He laughs and says " and maybe some herbal tea." However, the two don't tell the team until five weeks later, after their marriage ceremony in "Keep the Peace, Part 1". Later in the episode, she and Sam argue about whether she will go into a possibly dangerous structure to rescue children from a daycare. She injures her leg but she and the baby are okay otherwise. In "Keep the Peace, Part 2",it is assumed that Jules is still serving on Team One, but Sam has transferred to the Team Leader position of Team Three, filling a vacancy left by the death of Donna Sabine in "Keep the Peace, Part 1". It is assumed that Jules was also promoted to Team Leader in Team One, although that was not explicitly stated. Greg thinks of Jules as his daughter and is very protective of her. Trivia * |According to Stephanie Morgenstern, Jules keeps her last name after marrying Sam. * Jules has a tendency to go after men whose names start with 'S': Scott, Steve, Sam. The only exception is Curtis, her boyfriend in high school who dumped her the day after graduation. Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:Living characters Category:SRU: Team One